CCG's Pet
by evee11
Summary: What if a Ghoul became a pet of the CCG. How would things like that effect the story? I don't own anything but Kara! And if it seems confusing at first, that's because its late and I type as I think. Hopefully the next chapter will be more...something...
1. Chapter 1

_**I have gotten into Tokyo Ghoul so now I keep thinking of so many different stories so I know I need to update others but I get writers block if I'm into another anime and... ugggghhh! Why is it so hard to focus on a single anime!**_

_**Ghoul File #953**_

_**Name: **_Kara Shadow

_**Age: **_18

_**Picture:**_

_**Date of Birth: **_10/31/1996

_**Nickname: **_Demon Ghoul

_**Mask: **_In Picture

_**Ward: **_20th

_**Affiliation: **_CCG

_**Danger Level: **_Tamed (To an extent)

_**Type: **_Strength/Slow

_**Kagune: **_Koukaku (Sword/Scythe)

_**Notes:**_ Loyal and stubborn. The only ghoul to be under the control of CCG. Loyalty seems to be based off of Mado's unusual mercy 5 years ago. Placed under Mado's jurisdiction and has behaved. Her jobs include undercover, infiltration, locating, and destroying. Has proven to be an exellent thief and fighter. Blending in skills are almost perfect. Bad traits include insanity, bad manners towards others beside Mado and his collegues, and slight disobedience thats overlooked due to situations and necessity.

I watched as the human but my file away. Once again, they had to show my file to another transfer who had a high position but was dumb as dirt. I looked at the door as Mado walked in and made his way over.

"Now I am getting annoyed. At least tell transfers before they meet her. As for you, what have I said about eating out in the open, it makes people uncomfortable. It also makes people attack you." He gestured to my bandaged leg. The idiot assumed I was a speed type since I was a slim female so he shot my legs. If it hadn't been for Mado's apprentice, this man would've been dead. I gave a nod to show I understood and stood up.

"I'm sorry Mado-Sama. I was late but knew that I would be in trouble if I accidently let myself go hungry like last time so I improvised." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Well then next time, don't be late." He said and left, I followed. It's been 5 years and many are still puzzled how the man who hated ghouls the most was the one to bring a ghoul in for a recruit...actually, more like an experiment. I don't mind. When he killed those other ghouls, they were cannibals trying to eat me. He noticed that I didn't try to attack him despite my starved state and decided that he wanted to observe my strange behavior. I adjusted the steel sword on my back and kept walking. The sword was more of a blending in means but it helped against the Ghoul Cults that began springing up everywhere. A bunch of idiot humans who worshipped ghouls. He stopped infront of the exit and turned around.

"The Rabbit will be finding out I'm not dead here soon so I'll need you to be ready... just in case. If I die, you will be put under Amon. Don't give him a hard time." He said. I shrugged.

"No promises there, you're the only one in this idiotic organization who I respect." I answered. "Plus you won't die, you have one thing those idiots before don't have...a pet ghoul." I smirked and waited for instructions. He laughed instead causing me to sigh, no solo mission today then.

"You are a strange one, refering to yourself as a pet. Though I understand how thats a joke. Come, we're going to the mask maker, your mask needs repairing." He said as he began walking. My mask maker was human but he had great skills for ghoul masks, says it keeps him alive.

"Is that all we're doing?" I whined and I ran to catch up. He shook his head but kept silent. "As for the Rabbit, she doesn't seem like the type to go after the same CCG twice if she has no reason too. No ghoul stays under the radar that much for doing stuff like that." I said. When the Rabbit and Daughter Ghoul 'killed' him, he simply was under the effects of a special pill that put him in a critical but alive state. Then, like I was ordered, I retrieved him and took him in for medical care. We had gotten my mask repaired when he took him across the street from a Cafe.

"I agree with your insight, but those ghouls still trouble me. They're like you when it comes to hunting. Only eating the already dead. I want you to go over there and make friends. Report to me at 9 o'clock tonight. Understood?" He said, I gave a nod and he was gone, taking my sword with him. I hid my mask and made my way over. I entered the Cafe and took a table, ordering a chocolate coffee and waiting quietly. Coffee was the only way I could enjoy the taste of stuff like chocolate, caramel, and other flavors. I tried to get the science division to see if they can make a medicine to alture that eating issue but they mocked me and ignored my request. I watched as the humans came and went before the Cafe got to a ghoul only setting. I felt my eyes change as I walked up to the old man behind the counter.

"I need help. The CCG are after me." I said. I showed him the mask that Mado had made for this mission, it looked like a tribal wolf mask. "Wolf, that's what they labeled me." He gave me a nod and was about to usher me into the back when some big guys came in and began talking to the boy with an eyepatch. After that argument and one of them getting knocked out a few others came in. I backed up slightly getting ready to activate my Kagune.

{There are too many of them, I'm not fast enough to fight against a big group.} I mentally thought out many outcomes, not many being good and little being possible. The boy, who the boyish looking girl called 'Kaneki' was being brutally attacked. I finally came up with a plan. Help 'Kaneki' and gain their trust. That gets me backup and a way in. I activated my Kagune and the black coil went around my right arm and turned into a blade as I used the weight and swing of the sword to launch me towards the blue haired boy. I managed to cut him but his wings got in the way a bit. However, thanks to the momentum created by the swing and Kagune, I managed to tackle him to the ground. I turned the sword into a drill coil and backed away so that 'Kaneki was behind me.

"I'm sorry but are you a cannibal, I don't really like Cannibals." I stated flatly.

"Stupid girl, you're against Aogiri, I'd stand down." A big blonde one said. I flinched, Mado had argued when that mission came up and it was discarded. He knew that that group would be a suicide mission to infiltrate and I knew too much to be allowed to be tortured.

"And you're against a girl. So we're evenly matched, and that isn't an insult, females tend to always be stronger." I said changing my Kagune to form a scythe with its handle in my hand that continued to wrap around my arm at my wrist. I slashed forward again and allowed the momentum to carry my body forward...the blue haired boy was gone in a second. Then I was hit from behind and before I passed out, I mentally cursed myself for not considering one of them to be a speed type.

I came too to find the wounds from the kagune crystals in my back to be gone and the I was in a room. The old man, the Boyish Girl, Glasses, a man with a Trench Coat, some others, and a young girl I recongnized as Daughter Ghoul were talking. I sat up and they took noticed.

"I see you're awake. Good. I will show you were you'll be staying after we have talked." The Old Man said. I looked at the time, 8:13. I gave a nod and noticed 'Kaneki' was gone.

"Where is the one eyed boy?" I asked covering my left eye like an eyepatch. They all tensed up and I figured he was either dead or kidnapped. Considering the determination in their eyes, I figured the latter. "I want to help. I don't know him but in times like these, peaceful ghouls have to stick together." I said. He gave me a shocked look but nodded. Then some french idiot came in.

"Who's the creepy french dude?" I asked. His head snapped to me the second he heard my voice and I stiffened. The Gourmet mission...he knew my voice...who remembers a voice! I bolted up and went for the window but the speed type who I now guess is Rabbit cut me off.

"That girl almost led the CCG to me! I remember that voice, I'll always remember. 'Your the creepiest person I have ever met. Good Luck Baka.'" He tried to immitate my voice. TRIED!

"I don't sound like that!" I growled, then the littler girl was beside me.

"Her scent is familiar. It was there when Mado attacked us. The ghoul in the Demon mask." She began backing away. I smirked and held my hands up.

"My fault for not thinking of this possibility." I said. Then another ghoul walked in, tattoos on the neck. The old man glared at me then sighed and gestured to a seat.

"Explain." He commanded. I looked around and sighed.

"Curese me for being a strength type and not a speed type." I muttered and sat down. I held up one finger and took out my phone.

_I've been caught. Gourmet recongnized my voice, Daughter recongnized my sent._

_They want explaination, permission?_

_~Demon._

I sat there quietly. I allow them to see my text. I waited a few minutes before it binged and I looked at the text.

_Baka! No coffee for a week! Scratch that, only bitter coffee!_

_Tell them how you became an CCG and the mission. Nothing else._

_If you die, keep you're Kagune out so I can harvest it._

_~Mado._

"What kind of joke is this! Mado is dead!" Rabbit yelled, her eyes changing.

"5 years ago, some cannibals were going to eat me. I was starved since I couldn't find any corpses so I couldn't fight back. Mado had showed up and killed them but found my behavior strange so he kept me as an experiment. The CCG saw my loyalty to Mado and my skills at being a spy to be highly useful and kept me. I'm the CCG's pet Demon. My mission was to find out how you guys lived. He wanted to learn how you got your food and how you controlled your hunger. He also wanted to learn if, like me, you had any human-base qualities like emotions and a concious." I explained.

"Uta, do you recongnize this girl?" Old Man asked. Tattoo shook his head. I laughed.

"My mask maker is human, does it for a living to stay alive." I said. "I honestly don't think Tattoo can do any better."

"How is Mado alive!?" Rabbit growled. She is stubborn.

"A pill allowed him to be a such a critical state he appeared dead but kept him alive, barely." I answered. My phone beeped.

_Demon, return. Your mission has been cancelled. Aogiri is to be attacked._

_~Mado_

"If you allow me to leave, I can help in a way. We're attacking Aogiri tonight it seems so you guys can use it as a cover. Allow me to leave and I won't report that part to Mado." I said. Rabbit was about to decline but Old Man gave a nod and opened the window. I went to it and looked at Tattoo. "Maybe I'll check out your mask shop. My mask maker is getting old and reckless with his other clients." With that, I jumped out and landed on the black van. It rode off and I slid in. Amon was driving and Mado was smiling.

"So, what have you learned Demon?" He asked.

"The Mask Maker's name is Uta, I hid a cube the old man had on the table that surpasses hunger, and Aogiri took the one eyed boy Kaneki. The one who fought Amon." I said.

"They're going to use our attack as a distraction?" He asked smiling and leaned back. "Perfect." I smirked.

"I did say I would never report that part of the plan." And with that, we were on site.

"Now, I will be with Amon. You are being assigned as a partner too Suzuya Juuzou. Don't disappoint me." He was then out of the van leaving me to find Juuzou. I looked around and saw him on a bike, reving it up. I groaned and ran over, hoping on behind him.

"Demon, I have been assigned to you...isn't this the boss's bike?" I asked. He chuckled and kicked the kicker up leaving me to hold on for dear life. I activated my Kagune to spiral around us both as we crashed into the windows, then I retracted it and formed it to sword mode. I began slashing Ghouls down as he began firing bullets. Once they were all down he waved out the window. Then he turned to me.

"Juuzou. So you're Demon. What's your name?" He asked. I looked at him in shock. Everyone always called me Demon, I figured no one wanted to know my name.

"Kara Shadow." I answered. He smiled.

"Well Shadow-chan, lets go." He then ran to the door. I stood there, shook my head to get rid of the blush, and followed.

"Juuzou-san, what's the plan?" I asked he stopped and looked over.

"Juuzou-sempai or Juuzou-kun. No -san. I hate -san, makes me sound old." He pouted. Then he smiled again and shot a ghoul from behind him without looking. His smile looking slightly demented. "The plan is to kill Ghouls, excluding you." He said and turned around and skipped off. "Come on Shadow-chan! Lets go! I'm getting bored!" He shouted out and I followed. Eventually we came across the blonde guy.

"Juuzou-kun, he was one of those who kidnapped Eyepatch. From the looks of the room, he's a torturer." I said pointing to him. Juuzou grinned and instantly attacked. "Hey! He's a high rank! Shouldn't we call for back up." He ignored me and I sighed. It was my job to keep this guy alive and he was making it difficult. So I activated my Kagune and stood infront of Juuzou as the guy attacked, making it turn to a drill spiral to guard against his attack. "I'm not very fast when I fight so please don't go far. If you die, I'm in trouble." I said. Juuzou was gone and behind him, gaining an annoyed glare from me. I pushed up and left him open as I pushed the spiral into his gut. Then his hit me with his Kagune. I stepped back and examined the wound before the guy fell to the ground, Juuzou smiling like a pychopath.

"That was fun!" He grinned and jumped down from ontop of the corpse. "You can eat it if you want!" He said and I looked at the body feeling sick.

"No thanks..." I said and followed him as he left.

"Can't wait till the next mission! I'm glad they made you my partner! You let me have fun!" I stopped.

"I think you misunderstood. I'm in Mado's custody. This partnership was a one time thing." I corrected him. His grin widened like he enjoys correcting people.

"Yah but you've been assigned to be my partner." He laughed. I saw movement and looked down one hallway. I thought I saw the Blue Haired Boy but then he was gone. "Come on Kara-chan!"

"What happened to Shadow-chan!" I yelled to him and I ran to catch up.

"I like Kara-chan." I said and I sighed. He was crazier then Mado, maybe thats why they think this partnership will work, because I'm use to the craziness.


	2. Purple Cubes

_**Well some people seem to like this so I guess I'm continuing. Thanks to those for giving this story a chance!**_

I sat down in an empty hallway. Juuzou-kun is allowing me to have a break since my Kagune was starting to get brittle. I was eating some meat I had stored in my bag but was feeling uncomfortable and having a hard time eating. Why? Because Juuzou-kun for some very odd reason seemed to be fascinated with me eating. His staring was starting to get creepy.

"What does it taste like to you?" I practically choked on my snack and looked over at him. His eyes were wide and his creepy smile just added to the disturbing question.

"What?" I asked finding my voice. What human asked that! It should be the other way around! They get all the good food. What do we get? COFFEE! And dead people!

"What does it taste like?" He repeated. I gave him a creeped out look.

"Um, I don't know, don't really have anything to compare it too. It definitely doesn't taste like coffee." I answered.

"Do ghouls taste the same as humans?" Ok, now I was about to puke!

"Not all ghouls are cannibals! I've never eaten another ghoul in my life!" I answered. Now loosing my appetite, I put my food away.

"What if you could have another thing to compare it too?" He asked.

"I can't, anyother food I eat is poisoness to me. I tried to ask the science sector for help but they thought it was a joke...or they just didn't care." I shrugged. He gasped.

"They're so mean to my Kara-chan. Don't worry, I'll get them to make something for you! Then we can eat EVERYTHING!" He cheered. I blinked and looked at him.

"Your Kara? If you want to be techinical, Mado holds my registration papers." I said trying to get rid of the slight blush. There's no one here, how can I be getting embarassed.

"But you're MY partner!" He whined. I sighed, I'm getting a feeling that fighting with him over this is competely pointless. "Come on, to the next location!" He cheered and began running down a hall. I quickly gathered my stuff to follow but was blocked by a Ghoul in a black rabbit mask.

"Juuzou-kun!" I yelled out but he was already gone from sight. I looked at my opponent but he was gone and I began to panic and used my Kagune to spiral around me as a shield. {No, I don't stand a chance against a speed type.} I heard something hit my Kagune shield to my left. Within milliseconds a sound was heard from my right. Who was I fighting? How fast were they? Without these pieces of information I couldn't think out plans or possibilities. I missed out possiblities in my last mission and it led to my failure. I couldn't mess up now cause it could mean my life. There was a sound above me and the sound of a crack. I flinched and tightened my spiral to strengthen it and cover the crack. I sat down, drawing my knees to my chest, listening, calculating, but most of all, listening to my heart pound. The strength and speed of this ghoul is extroardinary. If given the time, they could break through. I let a light opening open at the bottom infont of me so I could maybe get their scent, it might help. I did, but then a Kagune crystal went through it and hit my leg. I screamed out in pain and covered the opening. Blood streamed down my leg as I took the crystal out. Covering the wound with my hand, I clenched my teeth and put pressure on it. It was the speed type from the cafe.

"Come on! Get out of your little shell you pathetic weakling! Get out here and fight!" He mocked me, laughing. I growled, thinking of possible outcomes. Only one seemed possible. I closed my eyes and listened. He had a pattern, everyone had a pattern. Listen to my instincts and observations. Left, right, front, back, right, up, left, front, up, back, left, right, front...there it is. I kept listening to the pattern repeat and then my Kagune retracted and formed a sword as I swung at the blue haired boy as I swung diagonally down. It sliced him across the front, throwing him back a bit and onto his back. I used my Kagune to the wrap wround my leg for support and ran past him in the way Juuzou-kun went. The hallway was dark and the blue haired boy seemed to think it was a game.

"Is that all, stop running! What a pathetic ghoul, you listen to humans who are inferior, that makes you as low as them! CCG's Pet, your just a little weakling with a master." His laughed echoed from the walls and I saw a window. I knew my orders but there were two that I decided applied. The panic and fear caused me to find reasoning in a set of orders that I would never consider because of my current orders. 'Don't get caught, don't allow yourself to be captured you know too much.'. I sped up as much as I could and crashed throught the glass. I was about to wrap my Kagune around me but a pair of arms grabbed me and pulled me back in.

"Silly Kara-kun, you don't jump out of windows!" Juuzou-kun smiled down at me. I looked down the hall and nothing was there. Nothing...why?

"Blue Haired boy...speed type...he-he-he was chasing me, I-I-I..." I felt my heart slow down.

"Why are you bleeding, did you get in a fight without me?" He pouted and tapped me on the head. "Bad Kara-chan." He looked at the wound and I held up the Kagune crystal.

"Kept it cause I figured Mado might need more bullets." I said.

"But, shouldn't you collect stuff like that for your partner, not your dad." He said taking it and looking at it.

"Dad? What's that?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment and shrugged before giving back the crystal.

"You can make up fighting without me by making something out of that. Now come on, we've been ordered to return, the fights done." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up and we made our way outside. I could've sworn, the Blue Haired boy was nearby but then his scent was gone. With that I got into the car with Mado-sama and left back to base.

~*~Next Day~*~

I walked along the base as I looked at the item in my hand. It was a jagged dagger in a white hilt that looked like it had red stitches on it. I didn't know why I made it but he did, in a way, help me get away from that one ghoul. He rounded the corner and I hid it behind my back. He looked around and saw me. His creepy smile widened and he ran over. How could a human run that fast! He practicaly tripped as he stopped in front of me and smiled.

"Guess what I did?!" He said rocking back and forth. I held out the knife.

"Well for one, you somehow got me to use the Kagune crystal on you." I said as thoughts of questoning my actions ran through my head. Even though it should've been impossible, his psycho grin got bigger. He took it and looked it over like a little kid who got the latest toy.

"I love it!" He yelled slashing it back and forth like he was in some video game, even striking some martial art stances. Then his stuck it in his belt and grabbed something from his pocket. "I got the science division to make this! Now you can compare human flesh to food!" He said holding a vile out. It had a bunch of tiny purple cubes. I took it and examined it.

"The solution to the taste and poison thing?" I squeaked. He gave a nod and smiled. "But..." I couldn't believe someone made the science division do this for me. Why would a human do that? He grabbed my arm.

"Now, lets start with cake! You need to tell me on a scale of 1 to 10 how much better then flesh it is!" He said holding a notepad out and dragged me out of the base. "Put a cube on your tongue!" He said and stared at me. I did as he asked and the cube melted, coating my tongue and then going down my throat into my stomach, then the liquid dissolved. I blinked, not knowing if it worked. Then he was holding a piece of caramel infront of me.

"First, this. So we know if it worked. We don't want you puking in a shop." He said. Hesitantly I took it and threw it in my mouth. The taste...just like Caramel Mocha except without the chocolate part. I waited. Nothing happened, nothing. He looked at me with the notepad out.

"10." I said smiling and hugging him. He turned into a statue. I backed away and he seemed unsure of what to do. After 5 minutes he returned to normal and wrote something down.

"Now when we're done, I want to see if it works on other ghouls!" He said.

"You are like a Chibi-Mado." I said as a sweatdrop rolled down my head. He didn't seem to hear me. We spent that day eating every type of food we came across, until about 5 hours later, the taste of a Lemon Marange Pie turn disgusting and I ended up puking in the bathroom. The waitress was told that I ate too much. Though I swear, her eyes flashed and that she didn't believe him but let it be. As we walked back to base he was writing in some conclusion notes and muttering to himself. We stopped at a cafe and went inside.

"Rabbit." I said and she spun around from her work of closing things down. "Can you test something for us?" I asked but then noticed that a certain white haired boy was missing. "Or just me." I added.

"What do you want!?" She growled and I held a vial out.

"This made it so I could eat food and actually taste it, I want to see if it'll work for you." I said shrugging. She looked between the vial to me.

"If it works?" She asked relaxing her stance slightly.

"Then theres a way for the CCG to start considering peaceful ghouls as a none threat." I said. She took the vial before I could blink. Damn speed type, she took a cube, waited, then bit into a croissant. Within seconds she was puking into the sink. "I don't understand." I said looking at the vial she handed back to me.

"What do you not understand? It didn't work." She snapped at me. "Leave!" I left still staring at the vial. Juuzou-kun wrote something down.

"Figured, there's a mutation in your code, slight, very very slight. But the science division exploited it to make that. Guess it didn't work." He said. "I wonder if anyother ghoul has the mutation."

"What mutation?" I asked as we began towards the base again.

"By all things considered, your Kagune should be red, but it's black. Very slight but usable." He said. I spent that night using the cubes...the second one only lasted 4.5 hours, it wasn't a permenant solution, the time I could use them were limited...I wish they were never created.

_**So please tell me what you think. As for the purple cubes, I'm planning them to be like a achilles heel. Also, I want to use them to show what she truly thinks of herself being a ghoul. Hope you keep reading, thank you!**_


End file.
